We're the same
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: GaaSaku oneshot. During a fight Gaara finally realises how lonely Sakura is. I suck at summeries so perdy please read and review COMPLETE


**I do NOT own Naruto! ^^**

* * *

As she charged in for the punch the sand came out of nowhere and flew around me to block her hit. She jumped back and stared at me with calculating emerald eyes before running at me. With each step she took she got faster and faster and her fist became surrounded by a light green chakra. She attempted to hit me again, but this time she hoped to use the chakra in her fist to punch through the sand. Of course, the sand blocked her hit just in time.

She repeated the same move several times and I was beginning to get very bored. But then, just when I was getting ready to kill her and end this fight, she tried to kick through the sand. She failed and she tried a second time. But this time she bounced off the sand and flew back, right up to the wall of the arena. I looked at her wondering what she was thinking. She saw me staring so she held her head high and smirked at me. I was shocked, but I didn't show it. _Monsters were not supposed to have emotions, they were supposed to kill mindlessly and enjoy people's pain. So that is what I did._ But she was the first to show such an expression to me. I had never seen anyone smirk at me, with a triumphant glint in their before her. _She had the nerve to do such a thing. She must have been stupid._ I let a small frown cross my emotionless face. She took it as her cue and she charged at me.

This time, as she came closer and closer there was something different about her. Her pink hair seemed to be longer and her whole body seemed to glow pale green. _Chakra._ She was gathering all her chakra into her feet. Each step she took she got closer and closer, faster and faster, until she disappeared. I stood there. Her trick wouldn't work, I was sure of it. The sand would block her move just in time. I stayed calm and stood there with my usual impassive face. The examiner was just about to name me the winner when, all of a sudden out of nowhere, she appeared right in front me. She was fast that the sand didn't have time to react quickly enough, and she hit me. She drew blood.

The pain. The pain I felt in that moment was incredible. It was like a small knife was slowly stabbing me in the head. For a few split seconds I felt as if my head was on fire, being burned to a crisp. But then it stopped and my throat became cold. My head was hot. I felt something warm slowing run down my face, over my eyes, and down my cheek. It made my spine tingle. Not with pleasure or excitement, but with fear. I was scared. This feeling I had, was true pain. It hurt so much. It was then that I understood why people feared pain. It was hell.

I fell to my knees and screamed. I clutched my bleeding head in my trembling hands and cried. I cried even more then I had back then, when my mother had died. The girl. The girl, who had let me feel this pain gasped. She told me to lie down, and I don't know why but I did. She said that she would make it stop. She said she would stop the pain. I wanted it to go. I had always told myself if I ever felt pain I would hold on to it and remember it. But this, this was unbearable. I couldn't take it. I wanted it to be gone, and fast.

I stared at the girl in front of me. She had long pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She had a look of sorrow and concentration in her eyes, as she began to heal my head. Her hands were warm and gentle. I could feel her chakra. It was making me feel strange. As I stared up at her I noticed that her eyes didn't look as cheerful as I first thought them to be. They were hiding something. Horror, sadness, anger, fear, hate and loneliness. So much loneliness. She had the same eyes as me. She felt the same things as me. Perhaps she too has felt this pain. Perhaps she too has been stuck in hell. No. She is in hell. I can tell. She has given up. She doesn't try to escape anymore. She just tries to hide it. She's the same as me.

She doesn't know it, but she knows me. She can understand me.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone else would know this pain, but... but it looks like you do. You know what hell really is. Why, why did you give up?" She stared at me in shock. She smiled. She cried.

"Because no-one cared any more. They gave up on me. So I did too." Her voice sounded so sad but, happy at the same time. I thought for a long time. I laid there and thought of all the times they looked at me with such fear and hatred in their eyes. _So much anger_. It scared me. But then I thought of the rare times I would see them smile. They would smile and the people around them would begin to smile too. Perhaps if I smiled, she would too. So I did. For the first time, in a long time, I smiled.

"I won't give up on you." She smiled back. She cried tears of joy and her smile was so happy and warm, it made me want to smile forever. If I did that then perhaps she would smile forever with me. We'd be happy. We'd be free. We'd be human. We'd be together.

* * *

**lol just a little oneshot I did last night. Sorry if It's not very good, i was really tired lol Hope you like it! Please review, I really like getting reviews they make me happy even wen they're bad! lol ja ne mina-san ^^**


End file.
